Sayounara
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun paling memalukkan yang pernah ada di sejarah hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha./ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri Opening/By : Sweet Magenta.


Sasuke berjalan di tengah hujan dengan wajah masam. Tak peduli tubuhnya jadi basah kuyup dan rambut _emo _hitamnya lepek. Hari ini ia benar-benar kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Ia disuruh mondar-mandir menjalankan misi bodoh yang katanya adalah misi tingkat S. Kalau saja Naruto bukan seorang _hokage _ia tak akan sudi jika diperintah melakukan misi seperti—

—menangkap seratus belalang di padang rumput untuk cemilan Gamabunta. Sasuke tadinya menolak tapi karena melihat jabatan Naruto sebagai pemimpim desa dan dirinya sebagai ketua _ANBU_ yang selalu setia menjalankan misi dari sang _hokage_ karena sumpah _ninja_-nya yang sudah melekat di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Mau tak mau dia harus mematuhi dan menjalankannnya. Ya, ia harus bersikap profesional karena 'kan ia memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Ingat mottonya, apapun misinya minumnya tetap—eh, lupakan.

"Sasuke, ada misi tingkat S lagi untukmu!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah ceria saat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya untuk laporan.

"Apa?!" geram Sasuke dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun tak teratur dan wajahnya menggelap membuat Naruto menelan ludah takut.

_Sayounara_

_._

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_Warning! OOC parah, alur tidak jelas dan lain-lain_

"M-menggosok pungung Gamakichi ..."

Hening melanda beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"... kau belum pernah di-_amaterasu _ya, Na-ru-to?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya. Dan setelah itu keributan di gedung _hokage_ terjadi.

Padahal ia hanya menanyakan keberadaan Sakura yang entah pergi ke mana sejak empat hari yang lalu. Ia tahu Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang di mana Sakura sekarang, namun pemuda pirang yang memiliki cengiran rubah yang khas itu selalu saja mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannnya dengan memberikan misi-misi seperti tadi.

Sasuke telah menapaki kawasan klan Uchiha. Rumah-rumah di sini sudah tak berpenghuni, kecuali rumahnya. Menguar kesan angker di tempat ini, namun laki-laki itu tak peduli dan terus saja melangkah hingga ia sampai di rumahnya.

Ia memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu masuk. Kepalanya melongok dari balik pintu geser ruang keluarga. Tak ada siapapun. Tak ada si pemilik rambut merahmuda di sana.

Ia sudah mengecek seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya, namun usahanya untuk menemukan gadis itu hanya membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia.

Ke mana perginya gadis yang baru enam bulan lalu dinikahinya itu?

"Haahh ..." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Mungkin ia harus menenangkan pikirannya barang sejenak dengan berendam air hangat.

Setelah keluar dari dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa lembar daging yang disimpan di dalam kulkas. Lalu meletakkannya di panggangan yang ada di atas meja persegi beralas _tatami_. Sumpitnya sibuk membalik-balik daging yang mulai matang itu..

Makan malamnya terasa sepi. Tidak ada lagi ocehan yang menemani malam Sasuke sekarang.

.

Hari ini sudah hari keenam hilangnya Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke galau. Saat _kunoichi _kebanggaan Konoha itu pergi entah ke mana, ia harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendirian lagi. Seperti saat ia masih kecil, setelah tragedi pembantaian klannya yang dilakukan oleh Itachi, kakaknya. Makan-makan sendiri, minum-minum sendiri, tidur-tidur sendiri, dan mandi-mandi sendiri.

Dan karena Sakura juga, ia mengambil cuti dari bertugas.

"Sakura, kau di mana?" lirihnya di tengah kesunyian. Berharap akan ada jawaban 'di hatimu~' dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya harapan semu yang tak bisa ia konsumsi secara nyata.

Sasuke menatap pigura yang menampung foto laki-laki jangkung berwajah dingin berpakaian _ANBU _tengah merangkul pundak gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna unik dengan mesra. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dirinya memang tampan. Pikirnya Sasuke agak narsis.

Iris hitam legamnya yang biasa terlihat dingin dan menusuk kini terlihat sayu dan hambar. Kepergian Sakura benar-benar membuat laki-laki yang biasa melangkah arogan kini terduduk lemah tak berdaya seakan pasrah jika nyawanya akan dicabut saat itu juga. Cahayanya telah hilang.

Ya. Menyakitkan memang jika ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat berarti untuk kita.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh. Waktu itu saat ia menanyakan tentang Sakura dan berniat mendatangi rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, Naruto melarangnya dan malah meberinya misi yang aneh-aneh.

"Hn."

Ia bergumam tidak jelas. Firasatnya tidak enak mengenai kondisi istrinya. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh. Pemuda yang masih berusia duapuluh tahun itu mendecak kesal, segera ia bergegas menemui Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke gedung _hokage_, namun saat ia melewati kedai Ichiraku oniksnya menangkap punggung sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ dan warna rambut. Yang perempuan berambut Indigo panjang sepinggang, dan yang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, tidak salah lagi itu pasti Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Mantan murid Orochimaru itu kini menggeram dan berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentak ke arah dua insan tersebut. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto membuatnya menoleh bebarengan Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Sasuke-_san_!"

"Yo, Sasu—kekhh!" Sasuke tak menggubris sapaan dari Hinata dan lansung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto lalu menariknya dengan tampang murka. Senyuman di bibir Hinata pudar seketika.

"Sasuke-_san_, hent—" Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melerai mereka berdua setelah merasakan hawa membunuh dari tubuh Sasuke. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan menatap Naruto kasihan

"Di mana Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan.

"Cepat katakan! Jangan bohong!" Suasana semakin mencekam. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto masih bungkam. Lensa biru lautnya balik memandang _onyx _sahabatnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari posisi yang bisa dibilang terlalu dekat itu adalah sebuah pemandangan luar biasa bagi para _fujoshi_ yang kini memotret mereka diam-diam.

"Tch, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Naruto, Hinata langsung memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku dan Sakura ..."

"Cepat."

Naruto menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Hahh, sebenarnya aku tidak mau merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Jadi, saat itu Sakura datang ke tempatku. Ia ingin mengambil misi tambahan, tapi aku menolaknya karena kulihat kondisi tubuhnya agak kurang sehat. Tapi ia memaksaku, katanya ia tak ingin menganggur."

"Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memberinya misi ke luar desa untuk mengantarkan obat ke Iwagakure. Aku agak ragu untuk memberi misi itu padanya, namun ia terus memaksa dan akhirnya saat ia: berangkat, di tengah perjalanan tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk bergerak lebih akibatnya ia terjatuh dan menghantam tanah begitu keras terutama bagian kepalanya. Untung saja ada Hinata yang mengikutinya."

Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan helaan napas berat, "Sakura memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini darimu karena ia tak ingin membuatmu sedih. Maaf. Ini semua salahku ..."

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, setengah berbisik.

.

"Sakura!" Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak paling pojok di rumah sakit konoha. Ia menyorot sosok gadis yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah istrinya yang matanya tengah terpejam. Menyembunyikan sepasang _emerald _yang berdiam di dalam sana.

Hinata dan Naruto ikut masuk ditemani seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat _ponytail_, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Luka ditubuhnya sudah sembuh semua kok," ucap Ino santai.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu dan menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Ada rasa lega tersirat di hatinya saat gerakan kecil jari Sakura meresponnya.

Diciumnya punggung tangan Sakura, berharap dengan itu ia akan membuka matanya. Dan keajaiban benar-benar terjadi. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, memamerkan klorofil indah yang mampu menarik dirinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, _baka_! Kenapa kau keluar desa tanpa seizinku, hah?!" Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Sakura. Menyalurkan emosi yang ia rasakan pada gadis berwajah manis tersebut.

"Sasuke ..."

"Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau tak ada?" Laki-laki itu masih meneruskan kalimatnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar terlihat lemah.

"Maaf ..."

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku mohon." Sakura diam dan matanya terasa buram. Cairan asin mengalir deras melalui pipinya. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

"_Sayounara_, Sasuke ..." Suara lembut Sakura memecah keheningan di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membelalakkan mata mereka. Apa uang dikatakan Sakura barusan? Jangan bilang dia mau ...

"Sakura, apa maksudmu? Kau mau pergi ke mana? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri 'kan?" tanya Sasuke mulai ketakutan sampai-sampai tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya mulai gemetar. Pikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mulai berkembang biak di otaknya. Jangan. Jangan lagi.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura ... yang tulus mencintainya walaupun saat itu ia menjadi penjahat kelas berat, dan dicap sebagai penghianat desa. Gadis itu tetap setia mencintainya sampai sekarang, walaupun saat itu pernah ia hampir terbunuh oleh _chidori_-nya.

"Sasu ... ke, aku ..."

"Apa?" Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan membelainya lembut. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Ino, Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke menangis?

"_Aku ... mau buang air kecil._" nada bicara Sakura terdengar aneh saat ia menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang lansung melongo.

"Pfffffttss ... hahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang," gumam Ino sambil mengendikkan bahu. Semua orang kini muncul dari balik tirai dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Shino yang pendiam jadi berubah drastis. Wajah Sasuke memerah bagai buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Wow, aku kagum padamu Sakura, bisa membuatnya seperti tadi." Kiba tersenyum geli sembari melirik Uchiha terakhir itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum tak enak, kasihan juga sih kalau Sasuke begini. Tapi dengan ini, balas dendamnya pada Sasuke sudah lunas.

Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya membawa kue cokelat dengan hiasan penuh tomat.

"Hnn, kau lucu sekali kawan."

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SASUKE!" ucap pemuda-pemudi dari tim Konoha bebarengan.

Ulang tahun. Astaga, gara-gara Sakura ia lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh satu. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam dengan perasaan kesal, marah bercampur bahagia.

Ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun paling memalukkan yang pernah ada di sejarah hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tamat.

Hiks, saya mohon jangan bunuh saya gara-gara fict gaje ini.


End file.
